


Cat and Mouse

by DisasterMages



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, first chapter is enemies, gonna be three chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: "Satya Vaswani had become a person of interest to Sombra in a very short time. She was one of the things that finally got Sombra here. Talon had sent her in for weapon blueprints, and admittedly, Sombra could’ve gotten those from where she was gathering intel in Dorado, but she needed to get into Vishkar’s home base itself to get to Vaswani’s file."





	1. Chapter 1

It should have been quick. In and out of Vishkar’s home building with enough time to swing by a bakery Sombra had seen on her way over before the dropship landed. She’d entered into the security system a few hundred times at remote locations and never rang a single bell. Before now, Sombra didn’t exist to Vishkar.

Now, now she was cut off, exits sealed with the signal to her com jammed. They’d been expecting her and they prepared for it, getting through would take some work, nothing she couldn’t handle. Sombra breathes out a swear and fixes a grin on her face. If they wanted to play, she’s game, she just hopes they don’t expect her to play by their rules. 

She doesn’t activate the cloaking device until she’s past the door, pressing her fingertips against a panel in the wall to override the program keeping the door shut. Sombra cloaks herself and side steps the group that comes running at the sound of the door, blinking back into sight only to slam the door in their faces again with a wave. 

The roof was the best bet to get back into contact with the dropship, but getting there from the floor she was on was bound to be fun. Casting her eyes upward, Sombra nodded at the powerless security cameras. At least something went according to plan.

There were bound to be more guards than that, more architects who could bend light into sentries too. The last part of that gives Sombra pause as she considers her options at either end of the hallway. She’d only run into her once on the field, with backup to fall on, but even then she’d kept Sombra on her toes. What was that thing Widow had called her? Formidable? That sounds about right. Formidable Satya Vaswani with her turrets, and her teleporter, and her sneer when Sombra had caught her at a bad moment. She was a princess if Sombra had ever seen one. 

Satya Vaswani had become a person of interest to Sombra in a very short time. She was one of the things that finally got Sombra here. Talon had sent her in for weapon blueprints, and admittedly, Sombra could’ve gotten those from where she was gathering intel in Dorado, but she needed to get into Vishkar’s home base itself to get to Vaswani’s file.

Movement from the left pulls Sombra out of her thoughts and has her cloaking herself again and running towards the right, pressing her back against the wall of a stairwell as three go running past her. Going back down wasn’t an option anymore, and neither was standing still thinking about princesses who pull faces at her. 

She keeps her head down as she moves up the stairway, listening in for any footsteps or low hums that she’d come to expect from Vishkar’s weapons. All it takes is a few moments of eerie silence for Sombra to know she’s being followed and hunted. And if her suspicions are correct, she knows who. Pressing a translocator to the wall, Sombra’s eyes search over the room, looking for a panel that would unlock the door. She’ll play this game for as long as Vaswani wants to. 

Knowing who and what she’s against have Sombra moving faster, though she’s still careful, not wanting to just hand this game over to someone who’s heels always stop clicking just short of giving Sombra an idea of where she was. What can she say? She’s competitive.

A panel on a wall shows her that she’s just two floors away from the roof, and her new friend hasn’t even let herself be seen yet. Was it just to let her know that she knew Sombra was there? Was she screwing with her? Sombra bites her lip and looks around, she’s not smirking anymore, that stopped three floors ago, when she could’ve sworn she’d heard whispers but found no speaker when her translocator finally went offline. Its status said it had been destroyed. She was getting tired of being played with, rather than doing the playing. 

She doesn’t have to wait too much longer though. As soon as she climbs one more set of stairs, a beam of light from a turret is hitting her square in the stomach and sending her back, just as her com switches back on, the frequency no longer blocked. Heels come clicking from around a corner as Sombra sits up; hand pressed to her stomach while she tries to right herself. 

“What a pitiful sight.” There’s a smugness staining every word, Satya’s hand in front of her face as she looks down at Sombra, her gun hanging loosely by the tips of her fingers. “To come so far, only to be taken down by a lone turret.”

That damn laugh that finishes Satya’s sentence is what has Sombra dragging herself up, slowly recovering from the turret’s blast. She looks utterly delighted when Sombra puts her hand on the wall as if to steady herself. It’s all an act, pretending to be weak, just from that, letting Satya gloat right in front of her, just something to pull her in until Sombra can grab for the heavy weight of her gun without Satya expecting it.

“Why do you struggle?” Satya asks, taking a step closer and exposing the turret to Sombra’s sight. Satya is fast, but Sombra is faster, yanking her gun out of her jacket and firing at the turret, taking it out just as quickly as Satya had taken out her translocator. Ducking under Satya’s arm, Sombra runs towards the door, just barely managing to dodge the beam from Satya’s gun. 

Sombra goes invisible not a second later, coming up behind Satya, her gun pressed into her back as she speaks quickly, “Missed me. Now you gotta kiss me.” Sombra doesn’t shoot, but she shoves Satya forward, blinking out of sight yet again when Satya whirls around, her teeth bared. 

“I will put you in your place.” She growls, turning herself around in the bright blue light, unable to find a single streak of purple before a bullet grazes her leg from an adjacent corner. 

“Right, you’re gonna put me in my place when you can’t find me.” Sombra laughs as she kicks Satya’s gun away before reappearing next to her, squatting down, her gun still in her hand but not a threat at the moment as she taps at Satya’s visor with an intrusive finger. “Gotta hand it to you though, been a while since anyone’s given me the run around you did.” 

Satya says nothing, doesn’t want to give Sombra the satisfaction of responding, her jaw set and her eyes on fire. She’d been bested. She let herself be bested. Her eyes move to her gun, but Sombra beats her to that too, snatching it up as she stands, tucking it under her arm right after calling for a drop ship.

“The higher ups are gonna love this.” That smirk is back on Sombra’s face and it makes Satya’s stomach burn. Walking over again, Sombra bends low, doesn’t give the weakness a crouch would. “Maybe next time we play this little game of yours, we do it on my field huh?” Sombra doesn’t wait for an answer, leaning in to kiss the top corner of Satya’s visor and standing up.

“See you later, Princess.” She calls over her shoulder, pressing her hand to the panel on the outside of the door, locking Satya in just like she’d done to people who interested her less.


	2. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "An open door makes Satya stop first, prickles spiking on her neck and making her look about her for shadows that held someone waiting for her to move again. Every piece of intel gathered on her stated that Sombra was an elusive hacker, hard to track, and harder to find unless she was after something from someone else. She did not seem the type to leave doors open or even unlocked. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this chapter got a little ways away from me

The gun in Satya’s hand was far from what she was used to. It was older, clunky, and felt too awkward in her grasp, but she’d lost access to Vishkar’s latest when she’d allowed her first one to be stolen. 

Stolen. Satya made a face as she checked her reflection in a shop window. It had taken her over three months to find where Sombra might be, another month to get confirmation, and another two months to convince her superiors to allow her to redeem herself and reclaim her weapon. All in all, Satya had used every single one of her owed favors and owed several more herself. But she would not be leaving this place empty handed.

There was a chance that by the time Satya had gotten to where she’d been directed, Sombra would’ve cleared out, and there would be another mark against Satya within Vishkar, a mark that would call for punishment. She could not afford another mistake like the one she’d made before. 

Satya’s breath stuck in her chest as she came to a standstill at the center of town, both the heat and trepidation keeping her from moving forward another step. None of those things seemed to stop the people from milling about the space, older women nodding at Satya with a particular smile on their faces that added to her unease. 

She was only a few yards away from either redeeming herself in the eyes of Vishkar, or a few yards away from having her position shaken and dropped yet again. Children running by and shrieking forces Satya out of her thoughts, automatically walking forward to get away from the intrusive noise. She had to look, she would not lose twice, determination setting in Satya’s jaw, holding the gun tighter in her hand as she walked through an archway.

An open door makes Satya stop first, prickles spiking on her neck and making her look about her for shadows that held someone waiting for her to move again. Every piece of intel gathered on her stated that Sombra was an elusive hacker, hard to track, and harder to find unless she was after something from someone else. She did not seem the type to leave doors open or even unlocked. 

The doubt that Sombra was even inside resurges, but Satya pushes on, one finger ready to activate her weapon at any second while the other hand pushes open the door. 

Confusion consumes her when she finally steps inside whirling around with her weapon raised, but she lowers her arm when she sees the state of the small room. Screens lay ripped from the walls, their wires still sparking, the table had been overturned and so had the chairs, and a mattress lay on its side. 

Satya doubted this was Sombra’s doing. It looked too similar to a robbery, though Satya also doubted that Sombra would’ve stood for that either, but still the place was ransacked and looking as if a hurricane had run through and taken Sombra with it.

A shuddering gasp catches Satya’s attention and pulls it to a darkened corner, an extremely dull purple pulse is what pulls her body to the corner. 

“What is it, “Kick Sombra While She’s Down Day” or something?” Sombra asks when Satya comes to stand over her, clutching her hand over a wound tighter as she tries to stand, failing and falling back to the floor. It wasn’t an act this time and as the sunlight shifted through the ruined blinds, Satya could see the paleness of Sombra’s face along with cuts on her face and slashes through her clothes.

Even those wouldn’t have been able to keep Sombra down though, they both knew it, but looking down, Satya saw Sombra’s hand slick with her own blood from a gash in her side. “Try not to gloat too much, Princess, it took more than one of them just to do this.” Sombra coughs before Satya can get a word out, her hand fumbling in her corner for what Satya assumed would’ve been her gun, but Satya didn’t see it either.

“Real nice of you to send some friends to play, but I’d rather have you instead.” Sombra mumbles, watching Satya like a hawk as she kneels down in front of her, fighting her when she starts to pull at Sombra’s hand.

“I do not know which “friends” you’re referring to; I came here by myself to reclaim what is mine.” Satya chides, locking her hand around Sombra’s wrist, tugging once more. She meets Sombra’s glare when she refuses to budge, holding her side tighter when those eyes find new fire in arguing with Satya.

“I steal your tech and six months later people in Vishkar uniforms bust down my door and wreck my house and I’m supposed to believe you didn’t send them? Fat chance, Princess.” The fighting is getting worse now, Sombra trying to pry off Satya’s fingers and back herself further up against the wall to get away, no matter how badly she was injured by people Satya didn’t send. 

With a huff, Satya lets go of Sombra with one hand, switching to her prosthetic hand to actually pull that hand away, ignoring the fake nails in her shoulder as she looks at the stab wound. “Admiring the handiwork?” Sombra asks cruelly, panting now and too tired out to fight.

“You need medical assistance.” Satya states, ignoring what Sombra just said in favor of trying to help her up. 

“Can’t go to the hospital if you don’t exist.” Sombra said with a laugh, pretending that she doesn’t see the hand that’s offered to her. Satya flounders for a moment, looking around the room again and then out the door.

The bed was on its side, but it was still useable, and there was a market that Satya had passed, they would have disinfectant and gauze. Standing up properly, Satya puts the pieces together in her mind, missing Sombra’s eyes as they follow her across the room, trying to stand again as Satya rights the bed and returns. 

“Stand up.” Satya says, even as she takes on most of Sombra’s weight and begins to walk her over to the bed.

“Why are you doing this for me?” Sombra asks after Satya sits her down, not trusting her for a minute as she watches Satya take her pillow out from under the bed. 

A moment of silence passes and Satya doesn’t look as if she’s going to answer when she tries to get Sombra to lay flat on her back, not until she’s at the door again, her fingers curled around the frame. “I don’t know, but I will only be gone a moment.” Comes a final reply before the door shuts as well as it can. 

Every muscle in Sombra’s body that doesn’t have a stab wound in it is screaming for her to run. She doesn’t know what the princess is after, she doesn’t know why she’s still here, she doesn’t even know why she’s coming back or what she’s coming back with. Still though, a voice somewhere in Sombra argues, it’s better than being left to bleed out because she’d lost her communicator in the fray. A sigh leaves Sombra as she lays back, staring at the ceiling before she leans down and, as much as it pains her to lean, retrieves her teddy bear, laying her head on his stomach and closes her eyes.

Satya holds the bag of supplies close to her chest as she makes the short trip back to Sombra’s house, keeping her eyes low, heat no longer making her stop. A new feeling fills her stomach with each step, uncertainty, Satya realizes, making herself keep walking. She didn’t know why she didn’t just leave, didn’t know why she didn’t think Vishkar would’ve sent more than just her, didn’t know why she was going to be the one to dress Sombra’s wounds. 

Walking back into the room, Satya realizes the door no longer closes all the way and she jams a chair under the knob, juggling the bag before she turns around. She almost hesitates to wake Sombra, her head and hair falling to the side as she watches the nearly peaceful expression on her face, eyes moving and resting over the teddy bear. In a moment, Satya feels a pull that makes her forget why she was here in the first place, but only for a second. 

Forcing herself to reach out, she gently shakes Sombra awake, careful not to jostle her and reopen the wound. Sombra wakes with a start, not used to seeing Satya leaning over her, nor is she used to the expression on Satya’s face, never once having seen her look so troubled before.

“I need you to remove your shirt.” Satya says plainly, sitting on the edge of the bed to rifle through the bag, looking for the wipes she’d picked up to clean away the blood.

Sombra sucks at her teeth, leaning forward as far as she can and propping her head up on her hand. “We haven’t even had a first date and you’re already telling me what to do.” She said, hoping to make Satya’s cheeks get warm and grinning when she thinks she’s succeeded. “Can’t lie though, I think I might like getting bossed around by you.” The cheeky grin is wiped clean off Sombra’s face when she actually tries to lift her left arm to get her shirt off, hissing loudly and dropping her arm back down. 

The bag falls to the bed, dumping out some of the contents as Satya forgets her earlier embarrassment, standing up again to get closer. “Do you require my assistance?” 

“No, I don’t need you to help me—“Another wince, this time sharper when Sombra tries to lift her arm too quickly. “Just… get it off of me.” Sombra mutters, no longer in the mood to joke or try to make Satya blush, keeping her eyes forward.

Satya is more gentle than Sombra thought she would be, doesn’t let her fingers dig into her left side, barely skims it as she peels Sombra’s shirt off and eventually, Sombra’s able to look at her again, honing in on the lines of her jaw and up to her nose, feeling unable to look at those eyes for now. 

With her shirt off, Satya lays her back down on the bed, dropping the shirt down on the floor before she reaches up to tie her hair back. A few strands fall forward and Sombra almost wants to reach up and brush them back behind her ear. She decides against that too. 

The room has gone both silent and dark while Satya cleans and sanitizes the wound, making her squint to see what she’s doing. Instead of telling her where the light switch was, Sombra presses her hand against the wall, turning the lights on wordlessly, turning her head to study Satya’s face yet again. 

“You look nice like that, with your hair up.” The remark comes from Sombra in the softest voice Satya had heard her use and it gives her pause, murmuring a quick “thank you” before she sets back to work. It was the first compliment Sombra had given her, and Satya couldn’t help but notice the lack of the usual nickname.

Another few minutes pass before Satya is satisfied with the bandages, bringing her fingers close to them but not quite touching for fear of hurting Sombra. Sombra stays on her back, watching as Satya cleans off her hands with one of the wipes, sitting up on her elbows when Satya stands. “You didn’t have to do this.” She says suddenly, watching as Satya gathers up the leftover supplies and tucks them back inside the bag, setting it down carefully on Sombra’s desk. They fell over anyway, but Sombra couldn’t keep her desk clean if she tried. 

“I know.” Satya answers, sitting a chair up again, but clasping her hands in front of her rather than sitting down. “Be mindful of changing the bandages, I won’t be allowed to return when they’ve realized I’ve failed again.” 

Looking down and away, Sombra frowns and grits her teeth as she leans down again, searching for a box under the bed, hauling it out and pushing it to Satya’s feet. “They can’t do anything to you if you bring back what I took.” Sombra says stiffly, hand pressed to her side again although she wasn’t bleeding. She still doesn’t look at Satya, keeping her eyes stubbornly away as she heard Satya open the box, a sound Sombra would call “grateful” coming out of her before she closes it again.

“Consider this a truce, Princess. Go home and show off that you got something back from me.” Sombra says it and leaves no room for goodbyes, she never really learned how to get those right. It’s Sombra’s turn to mutter a “thank you” when the door closes, as well as it could without the chair under the knob.

Doesn’t matter though, Sombra thinks, her hand stroking over the immaculate bandages, people know she’s here, she’ll be leaving soon.


	3. Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Sombra spreads out the screens for Satya then, showing her everything, watching her face through the purple glow and shadows as she sits on the coffee table. Satya’s face falls from boredom, rereading information she already knows to ill-concealed confusion, brows furrowing at new information, processing until her face falls into a wide eyed stare, hands falling away from her knee as her eyes keep moving, having to read what’s in front of her a few times for her to accept it."

Leaning back in her chair, Sombra’s eyes moved over the screens, Vishkar’s history as an organization stretched out in front of her. Getting back in hadn’t been too much of an issue from this location, there was an extra layer of digital security to go through, but it was nothing, getting into Volskaya Industries had taken longer. It made her think twice about it, fingers moving over the scar on her side as she looked over accusation after accusation.

Going through it all would take hours, even just looking through the items of particular interest would eat up chunks of time but it had been nothing but radio silence from Talon since she’d “lost” the piece of Vishkar’s tech. 

There were news articles, documents of lawsuits, enough blackmail to make Sombra’s eyes get a little wider as she scrolled, but it was a single picture that stopped her. 

She would’ve been easy to miss in a picture like that, but Satya was all Sombra could see standing off to the side at some ribbon cutting ceremony from some place Sombra didn’t know where. Satya had her hair up in that picture too. There was no way Satya didn’t know what Vishkar did to get where they are and looking at her file, Satya had helped put them there. She’d exposed Lumerico for less. Putting her knee against the edge of the desk, Sombra frowns and zooms in on the picture, staring into Satya’s vaguely overwhelmed expression.

It seemed like Satya had a conscience, a vocal one too if Sombra was going off the effort Satya had put into patching her up. None of that answered Sombra’s questions though. Why was she working with Vishkar? What could they have offered her that someone as smart as she was couldn’t have found anywhere else?

Pushing away from the desk, Sombra stands, already moving before she’s thought this through and convinced herself against it. She packs a bag quickly, shoving the cleanest clothes in rather than folding them, taking extra equipment, translocators, amplifiers, a homing beacon for an even faster get away. The bag is filled to not being quite able to zip all the way, but slinging it over her shoulder, Sombra stops and turns to her desk and looking at the earpiece sitting on it, shaking her head as she walked out the door. 

Talon didn’t need to know about this.

Why was she doing this? She could’ve found some way to contact Satya from where she was, she didn’t have to call in a favor to get a private plane to India. 

Closing her eyes and pressing her head back against the seat, Sombra realizes she doesn’t know why she’s doing this, doesn’t even know why she cares. Satya didn’t give any indication that she wanted help or even needed it. If anything, she was stubbornly devoted, Sombra had pictures to prove it. Still though, there was something in those pictures, the way she was pushed off to the side or not quite looking directly at the camera that got Sombra on a plane headed towards Utopaea.

Vishkar hadn’t updated their security system since the last time she’d been here, making it just as easy for her to slip in under their noses and stay there. Good, that meant they weren’t expecting her to come back, much less get to one of their agents. 

It would’ve been too risky to hack the security cameras or disable the doors, so she stays cloaked, moving quickly and nearly silently through the crowds of people wearing the same uniform Satya had been wearing in the picture. The monotony of it all has her dodging even accidental touches until she slips into an unoccupied elevator.

Reappearing into view as soon as the doors slide closed, Sombra takes just a second to lean against them before she opens a screen in the palm of her hand. Satya’s file stares open at her as she fixes her other hand to the door of the elevator, keeping it closed and moving through the floors. 

Three floors fly by before she reaches the one Satya’s file said she lived and worked on, activating the cloaking device a second before the doors open and slipping out. All those architects wandering around downstairs meant that work was done for the day right? She wouldn’t have to wait around inside for Satya to come home and catch her off guard, risking Satya screaming and calling everyone’s attention to her? 

Sombra stops in the middle of the hallway and groans a little too loudly for someone who’s supposed to be invisible. Doesn’t matter, she reminds herself, she’s here and she has something to do. Moving faster now, Sombra counts the doors, glaring at every door that wasn’t Satya’s. She wasn’t supposed to care; she wasn’t supposed to want to get the princess out of here when she didn’t even know if she wanted to leave. 

Something prickly fills Sombra’s lungs as she finally stands in front of Satya’s door, fists clenching and unclenching before she ever raises one of them to knock, blinking back into view after a hurried look around. No one was there to see her, but that could change in every second Satya didn’t answer the door.

She’d just been about to open it herself and barge in when the knob finally turns, shoving past Satya before she could properly see her. Neither of them say a word as Satya shuts the door, blinking and looking down at the floor, as if she’d done something wrong. Sombra swallows as she looks at her, eyes falling away to look around the room while she thought of what to say. 

The front room looked like one of those display models that she’d seen in stores, scarcely decorated and minimalist with chairs and a loveseat that looked like they hadn’t ever been used, no pictures on the walls or on the coffee table either. It all made Sombra too anxious to move, not wanting to upset the delicate order Satya had set up.

“I was not expecting visitors.” Satya murmurs, not bothering with a greeting. Her eyes are still downcast, but the quietness of her voice brings Sombra’s attention back to her. She hadn’t even changed out of her uniform before Sombra had come charging in without a greeting or an explanation.

“Were you seen?” It comes suddenly, Satya taking a half step towards her and making words stall in Sombra’s throat.

“Not even a little bit.” Sombra answers, suddenly regretting showing up the longer they stood there not looking at each other. “I have something you need to see.” Sombra’s voice sounds steadier than she is, feeling like she stood on a teetering tower that could fall if someone breathed wrong around it. This could go wrong in more ways it could go right, but she had to try, had to see if Satya knew everything about who she was working for. 

“I hadn’t thought you’d come just to see me.” Satya pulls off her visor and the headset with that, though she doesn’t take her hair down. Perching herself on a too stiff to be comfortable chair, Sombra watches as she crosses her legs, hands coming to rest on top of her knee. “What have you come to show me then?”

Sombra spreads out the screens for Satya then, showing her everything, watching her face through the purple glow and shadows as she sits on the coffee table. Satya’s face falls from boredom, rereading information she already knows to ill-concealed confusion, brows furrowing at new information, processing until her face falls into a wide eyed stare, hands falling away from her knee as her eyes keep moving, having to read what’s in front of her a few times for her to accept it. 

“Take them away, the screens.” It’s both a plea and a command that Sombra complies to, shrinking the screens until they rest in a cube, hovering just above her palm. The room is still and silent enough that Sombra thinks she just might suffocate under it as she waits for Satya to speak again, tell her to get the hell out, do anything besides stare at her own lap like Sombra had struck her across the face.

“I had to make sure you knew who you were working for.” Sombra says finally, squatting in front of Satya, tempted to put a hand on one of her now uncrossed legs but stopping herself. She didn’t know how Satya would’ve reacted to touch now, not even sure if she could let herself try and comfort another person. It wasn’t something she did, but neither was worrying about someone until she turned up on their doorstep.

Looking up, Sombra could see Satya floundering for words, mouth opening and closing while her eyes stayed wide open. “I thought I was helping. They told us it was all for the best.” Satya breathes out, not saying it to Sombra or to herself, trying to justify herself to no one. “We were supposed to be helping, we did help, we did.”

Standing up, Sombra puts her hand on Satya’s arm, not hauling her up just yet. Without looking around, it felt as if the four walls of the front room were going to close in on them. Feeling too big in a too small space as Sombra licking her lips to speak again, trying to call Satya back to where she was.

“I’ll get you out of here, just hold onto me and don’t let go for anything.” Sombra says, hesitantly taking Satya’s hand in hers and pulling her up, cloaking them both right before they walk out the door.

Satya moves slowly behind her, too lost in thoughts and processes to keep up with Sombra’s normal pace. Sombra has to adjust to that pace, leaning around corners before walking out with Satya in tow. They avoid elevators, moving down the stairs as quickly as they can without calling attention to people who aren’t there. 

The hand holding onto hers normally would’ve been too warm for Satya, the texture of Sombra’s glove grounding her well enough to keep moving, eye’s focused on Sombra’s hair rather than where they were going. It’s not until Sombra stops that Satya registers where they are, breaking away from her thoughts long enough to pull Sombra in another direction without warning or even suggestion. Sombra doesn’t question the sudden shortcut, only responding to Satya’s tugs and pulls in the right directions until they reach an unused gate, and only then does Satya threaten to let go of Sombra’s hand.

“They will notice I’m gone, go without me.” Satya says quietly, her fingers limp in Sombra’s hand. “They’re all I’ve known since I was a child.” 

“I’ll have you out of here before anyone makes a sound about it.” Sombra argues, taking a step forward into Satya’s space with a frown etching into her features. Satya isn’t making eye contact, making Sombra’s eyebrows knit together in either frustration or confusion. “I’m not going to leave you here knowing what we both know.” Stubbornness coats Sombra’s voice in a firmness that brought Satya’s eyes back to her face. 

“Come with me, we can make them pay what they’ve done. We can stop what they’re planning to do.” The sound of her own voice surprises Sombra, taking another step forward, unable to stop herself as she looks up into Satya’s eyes. Being this close, Sombra can smell a perfume she’d missed before, so subtle that she had to get this close just to breathe it in while Satya looked at her with shock reflected in those brown eyes. 

When did Satya start to look at her like she believed what Sombra was saying to her? 

None of those questions had answers, but Sombra pulls at Satya’s hand again, walking backwards through the gate and hoping Satya would follow.

One look back is all Satya allows herself as she lets Sombra lead her out of the gate, the light in her apartment still on as if she would be coming back in just a moment. Her fingers find new strength as she turns her face back to Sombra, watching her glow in the final moments of the sun. Staring straight ahead into something new and unknown, holding Sombra’s hand just as tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap folks! if you'd like, you're more than welcome to follow my writing blog on tumblr: disastermages! I tend to post the shorter stuff like snippets over there, but there's also my oneshots, chapter fics, and tons of other stuff soon!


End file.
